Posesivo y Enfermizo
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Volverte la obsesion de una persona la cual no creíste que existiera te parecía algo sumamente impresionante, mas cuando esta te lleva a su mundo para poder estar contigo, pero Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices, puede llegar a ser muy rencoroso, celoso y Posesivo asi como Enfermizo por el amor que te tiene Red x Lectora Posible Yandere!Red
1. ¡Bienvenida seas!

Eras una estudiante de secundaria, completamente normal, que le gustaba andar por ahí con los audífonos, con amigos y familia a quienes querías y viceversa. Sin embargo lo que más te caracterizaba era tu gusto por los juegos de consolas de Nintendo o bien de la Xbox. Aunque bien, últimamente tenías más amor por tu Nintendo 3ds por cierto juego que compraste

Era claramente pirata, es que el que te dijeran que no era la mayor mentira, porque era Pokemon Rojo en un cartucho como si fuera para 3ds. La carcasita era roja y la etiqueta muy mal pegada, pero aun sabiendo esto lo jugabas cada vez que podías

Tenía cosas distintas al original por doquier, sin embargo lo más resaltante es que Red, el protagonista del juego ya que como se había dicho antes, era Pokemon rojo, de vez en cuando se detenía y se ponía a preguntarte o recordarte cosas

"Como estuviste hoy en el colegio"

"Que tal te fue en el medico"

"Tienes que estudiar para tu próximo examen"

Y cosas de ese estilo, más que fastidio por la falla del juego pirata, te causaba algo de gracia y siempre le respondías, lo cual era aún más extraño pues salía incluso un pequeño teclado para escribir tu respuesta, cosa imposible considerando que el juego era de Game Boy, al parecer lo modificaron bastante bien, hasta parecía algo mejor que algo pirata

Hoy por ejemplo, tu día había sido una mierda completa, en primera con tus padres de viaje no pudiste hacerte algo de comer porque no había nada en la cocina, no tenías dinero para comprarte de comer, si acaso te alcanzaba para el autobús de ida y vuelta

Comenzó a caer una tormenta como si el mundo quisiera joderte aún mas, llegaste tarde y no te dejaron entrar y de ultimo como una cerecita sobre el pastel, castigada hasta las 6. Como no podía faltar llovió todo el día y ¿qué fue lo más hermoso? Ver a tu novio besándose con la zorra del colegio

Genial, más que genial, caminaste hasta tu casa decidida a comer helado hasta que te acordaste de que no había helado de seguro. Entraste y te quedaste un rato parada en la entrada sobre la alfombra para no mojar mucho la casa

Te quedaste un rato metida en la ducha viendo la pared sin hacer nada, hasta que saliste y te tiraste en la cama sin importarte un rábano si se mojaba la almohada

—Maldita sea…—dijiste con voz quebrada, apretando la sabana en tus manos. Después de soltar muchas lágrimas tomaste el 3ds de tu mesa de noche, ¿qué mejor que quedarse toda la noche jugando para olvidar el día de mierda? Quizás hasta lograrías obtener la 4 medalla, y es que eras bastante lenta—Volveré a mi Pikashu un Raichu de tanto que jugare—dices entre hipidos encendiendo la consola

El juego parecía cargar hasta más rápido de lo normal, apenas lo encendiste apareciste en donde te había quedado, en Ciudad Azulona, apenas y diste un paso y Red se puso de frente, saliendo la nube de texto

 **Red:** ¿Estas bien (T/N)? ¿Lloras por ese idiota? No llores, no se lo merece

—Que rayos…—murmuraste mirándolo un tanto extrañado, estaba bien que te hiciera preguntas en general pero esa era un tanto extraña, ¿porque sabía tu situación sentimental? ¿Acaso funcionaba por la cámara o algo?

 **(T/N)** : No importa, sobreviviré sin él, si le gusta esa tipa, es mejor estar lejos del idiota

Respondiste un tanto desanimada, después de todo llevabas un año de relación con el

 **Red:** ¿Pero no te duele?

 **(T/N)** : Ya lo superare, no es algo que me haga suicidarme o algo así, no soy tan dramática

Soltaste una pequeña risa, te gustaba tanto como Red parecía una persona real, preocupándose por ti más que tus propios amigos y familia por muy extraño que suene

Red: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy importante?

( **T/N)** : Claro… ¿Por qué no?

El teclado desapareció, no parecía raro pues se tardó un poco en hacer la importantísima pregunta. Quisiste caminar pero no se movía, quizás ahora el juego si tenía fallas

—Umm…Se habrá dañado—murmuraste dando toquecitos a la pantalla—ya había salido demasiado bueno—te estabas concentrando en el juego, así que tus pensamientos se alejaron de tu relación arruinada y rompimiento (del cual tu novio de seguro no estaba enterado) y la mierda de día

Un sonidito se escuchó, miraste de nuevo la pantalla en donde salía de nuevo la nube de texto

 **Red** : ¿Te gustaría estar en mi mundo? En este mundo

Leíste la pregunta con una ceja alzada, esa era la gran pregunta. Esa pregunta hasta la hacían en Facebook, no te parecía la gran cosota, le diste a la **B** y salían dos opciones en vez del dichoso teclado, aunque te parecía extraño que solo salía

 **Si**  
 **Si**

No es como que tuvieras opción así que le diste al primer "Si". La pantalla se apagó y soltaste el 3Ds del susto. Luego lo tomaste he intentaste prenderlo

—Genial… Ahora se me daño el Ds—lloriqueaste—Perfecto (T/N) todo se va a la mierda hoy, lunes tenía que…

Te sentiste mareada de repente, te agarraste la cabeza con una mano, parpadease varias veces a ver si se te pasaba además de quedarte quieta. El mareo y las ganas de dormirte se hicieron más fuerte

—Venga… Déjame llevarte (T/N)… —No sabias si eso fue obra de tu estúpida y a veces infantil imaginación o de verdad alguien te hablo en el oído—…Y nunca devolverte

Finalmente te dormiste, de forma especialmente profunda y cayendo cual peso muerto sobre tu almohada y cualquier que te viera creería que dormías

.

.

.

Sentiste toquecitos en el rostro, especialmente en la mejilla, era como un niño pequeño te tocara con un solo dedo, lo pensaste así por el insistente toque que empezó a molestarte y espabilar a medias. En eso caíste e cuenta de otra cosa… Tú estabas sola en tu casa

Saliste cual resorte de la cama, cayendo de culo en el piso, examinaste en panorama, definitivamente no era tu habitación, era sencilla pero bonita, además de eso la cama era sumamente cómoda ahora que lo pensabas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto alguien frente tuyo, de seguro el que te estuvo fastidiando el sueño, viste una mano extenderse frente a ti, ibas alzando poco a poco la vista— Te lastimaste

—No real…men…—te quedaste con la boca abierta, no de forma exagerada pero si estaba abierta, aunque no sabías por que la sorpresa, si por la persona al frente o si por que había un hombre y estabas en una habitación desconocida – lo que se podía interpretar como secuestro- en eso sentiste tu cerebro humear

—¿Um? ¿Pasa algo (T/N)?

—Tu…tu… ¿RED? — balbuceaste cual estúpida tomando su mano, el té levanto y sonrió, tenía su gorra puesta aun dentro de la casa, aunque ahora que lo pensabas él siempre la usaba… El punto de esto era que tenía una sombra sobre la mayor parte de su rostro

—El mismo—dijo dándote un beso en la mano—Un placer conocerte frente a frente

—Frente a…Gorra—dijiste parpadeando un par de veces pues no podías verle toda la cara. El soltó una risita y se la quitó— _La época no le hacía justicia…—_ pensaste al verlo, rostro inmaculado y esos potentes ojos rojos con cabello color ébano, simplemente perfecto…

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto entre burlón y seductor, aunque lo segundo no lo notaste por ponerte colorada de quedártele viendo

— ¡Na-nada! —chillaste muerta de vergüenza, era un poco más alto que tú, así que alzabas levemente la cabeza para mirarle, en eso caíste en cuenta de algo, –eres en verdad lenta para asimilar cosas- al terminar de analizar a Red…— Si tu estas al frente mío…

—Aja—parecía estar esperando lo que dirías, pues se veía ansioso

—Estoy tan afectada por el día de miércoles que tuve que de seguro estoy soñando—dijiste alejándote un poco de el—Perfecto, cada vez estoy peor, debo ir a psiquiatra, soñar con uno de mis personajes favoritos…más que perfecto

—…—Red se había quedado viéndote con una ceja alzada, no era la conclusión que esperaba pero igual le servía, te tomo de nuevo de la mano— Bueno, esta frase ya la abras leído pero… Bienvenida al mundo Pokemon—dijo con una sonrisa seductora que te hice enrojecer un poco

Se había inclinado un poco, para el alzar la mirada para verte. Aunque no lo notaste tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos carmín, pues se sentía victorioso… Por qué estabas frente a él y no te le ibas a escapar

— _No importara cuanto lo vayas a intentar…_ —pensó viéndote enrojecer aún más por el beso que te dio en la mano


	2. El comienzo

**El Comienzo**

—Bueno… como estas aquí…deberás empezar de una vez no crees?

— ¿Empezar? ¿Pero empezar qué? —preguntaste al captar lo que quería decir, Red soltó una risita por tu lentitud, era algo un poco tierno a sus ojos

—Pues empezar el viaje, no quieres tener tus medallas y cintas?

—Medallas…Espera…me estás diciendo para hacer una "aventura" como haces tu? —se notó la ilusión en tus ojos cuando él te lo afirmo—¡Claro que quiero! —dijiste con emoción abrazándole, luego te separaste de el—Pero…necesito un Pokemon inicial y…—en eso miraste tu ropa, era solo tu pijama que no era la más…decente—…ropa

—Todo eso está listo, es mi regalo de bienvenida—menciono divertido, camino hasta un closet que había en la habitación, lo abrió y pudiste ver ligeramente una gran bolsa de color rojo. El la tomo y la saco de ahí y te la entrego

La abriste y sacaste un bolso, aquel bolso mágico que podía llevar de todo, o al menos eso era lo que suponías pues no podía ser otra cosa, más que todo teniendo Poke-balls encogidas dentro. También había un conjunto de ropa, un pantalón corto de Jean, del cual sobresalían los bolsillos, una blusa blanca sin mangas, un chaleco negro unas botas estilo montañero

Ahora que te fijabas mejor, ese era el conjunto que usaba White de la Saga Black & White. Era curioso, considerando que estas con alguien de la primera generación…

—Quizás porque estoy soñando se mezcla todo…—susurraste viendo la ropa. Red te miraba atentamente, sin dejar de observar ninguno de tus movimientos. Le relajaba un poco que te gustara ese conjunto, pues no sabía cual escogerte, conociendo tus gustos no te iba a fascinar una falda o un vestido

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta—declaraste abrazando las cosas— ¿Puedes salir? Me vestiré rápido—aseguraste, el asintió con un ligero carmín en las mejillas, salió de la habitación con paso algo acelerado, esa reacción te causo algo de gracia—Parece que en mi imaginación Red es alguien caballeroso y algo penoso…

Ladeaste la cabeza mientras suspirabas, esperabas que ese sueño durara bastante, también querías evitar dormir, si te duermes en un sueño despiertas en la vida real.

Apartaste esos pensamientos, ibas a disfrutar de las estupideces de tu imaginación. Te quitaste el pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes azul, con lunares blancos y encaje en los bordes inferiores, un short hasta medio muslo y más nada. Te pusiste primero el short de jean, y justo que ibas a ponerte la blusa…

—No tengo sostén—por instinto te tapaste el pecho, algo roja y caminaste hasta el closet para ver. No había nada de mujer ahí dentro, lo cerraste y caminaste hasta la cómoda, abriste todos los cajones buscando, pero no había nada, lo único que encontraste era una cinta muy larga, de color negro—Bueno…es esto o que se noten—te pusiste más roja al instante

Amarraste la cinta alrededor de tu busto, no era enorme, pero normal para una chica de 16 años recién cumplidos y aunque no los alzaba cumpliría su función. Te pusiste la blusa blanca y luego el chaleco negro, al sacar las botas notaste que había unas medias largas de color negro, las estiraste para ver hasta donde llegaban

Después de esto te pusiste las bocas y Voula, lista para salir y buscar un Pokemon…que hasta ahora curiosamente no habías visto ninguno. En eso notaste la maraña de cabello (C/C). Con tus dedos lo medio arreglaste, después de todo ahora tu cabello estaba medianamente rizado, pasaba a menudo, o era liso o muy rizado, se mandaba por si solo

Saliste de la habitación encontrando a Red recostado de la pared, de nuevo con su gorra y de brazos cruzados. Al sentir tu presencia te mira, no podía identificar su mirada al no verla bien –y aun si la vieras bien, no lo notarias- y es que él te veía con cierta adoración, como si pensara que eras preciosa

— ¿Estas lista entonces? — te pregunto, tú le asentiste con emoción, bajaste las escaleras de a saltos, cual niña pequeña pero no podías ocultar la emoción—Primero iremos al laboratorio del profesor Oak

—Vamos entonces—le jalaste la mano, corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola, te maravillaste un segundo del paisaje, ese era pueblo paleta, lo sabias por cómo estaba organizado, volviste a jalar a Red, corriendo para ir a el laboratorio del profesor Oak… ¿sería tan cejón enserio?

—(T/N) cálmate, no se moverá de su lugar—dijo red a tus espaldas, riéndose. Paraste y te pusiste roja, ¿parecías desesperada? _Qué pena_

—N-no es eso…—dijiste soltándote y volteando a verlo, con las mejillas rojas

—Cálmate, tenemos mucho tiempo… Además a ti te gusta esta región ¿no es así? —te pregunto, el haría todo por complacerte, darte lo que más te gustara

—Me gusta mucho esta región, Kanto es en la primera que Jugué Pokemon, aún era muy pequeña pero me sigue fascinando—le contaste—Pero también me encanta la región de Sinnoh

No lo notaste pero Red se perturbo un poco

— ¿Por qué te gusta?

—Por los Pokemones y también por los Gimnasios, mi favorito de todos es el Gimnasio Marina. También en esa región es donde puedes encontrar a Giratina

— ¿Te gusta Giratina? ¿El Pokemon legendario del mundo inverso?

—Si, por alguna razón me parece que es igual que los demás Pokemon, si le das cariño será devuelto…Aunque me gustaría probar esa teoría—decías con cierta ilusión

—…Bien. Vamos entonces, es subiendo esa colina—señalo. Él se puso adelante y te guiaba, tú le seguías observando todo con completa fascinación. Mientras el solo iba apretando los puños, tendría que hacer muchas cosas, pero viendo lo distraída que ibas no iba a hacer muy difícil

— ¿Por cierto, donde Pika? —preguntaste curiosa de no verle por ningún lado, aunque quizás se estaba confundiendo de persona

—En su Poke-ball—te dijo con serenidad— ¿Quieres verlo?

—Si—el rio por tu expresión parecías una niña pequeña pero debía ser normal, ¿verdad? Después de todo esto era tan nuevo hasta para un _sueño_

—Muy bien, Pika ven aquí—de su bolsillo saco una poke-ball pequeña, al presionar el botón esta se agrando y la lanzó hacia arriba. Un rayo rojo salió y se hizo la silueta de Pikashu, el cual después se dejó ver. Te ibas a derretir de la ternura

—Es tan bonito…Y es un tanto más grande de lo que creía—decía agarrándole, él se te pego abrazándote

—Perfecto, se lleva mejor contigo a la primera que conmigo—dijo Red encorvándose, refunfuñando

—Es porque es un traviesito—lo apartaste un poquito y le presionaste los redondeles rojos en las mejillas, Pika solo rio diciendo " _Pika_ "

Con el Pokemon amarillo en brazos llegaron hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde el hombre estaba sentado examinando unas cuantas cosas, no sabías que era pero te llamaba más la atención el laboratorio como tal

—Oh Red, que raro verte por aquí, pensé que estarías en…—antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar Red le interrumpió

—Traje a alguien que quiere empezar a ser entrenadora—dijo con cierta seriedad, notaste algo, sus ojos refulgieron por un momento, quizás unos simples segundos pero eso llamo tu atención

— ¡Claro! Cómo te llamas, no te había visto por aquí—dijo el profesor caminando hasta ustedes

—Soy (T/N) (T/A) —te presentantes, reíste al recordar que en el juego a pesar de escoger el personaje femenino te preguntaba el género…eso no pasaría ¿verdad?

—Un gusto, soy el profesor Oak y supongo que ya Red te ha explicado e resto

—Pues…técnicamente no, pero si se todo lo que tenga que decir—mencionaste con cierta altanería, pues lo que venía era la gran charla sobre el mundo Pokemon, y ya la habías leído más de 5 veces –eras muy fanática del juego, la gran mayoría de las versiones las jugaste-

—Pues bien, si nos omitimos esto, lo que sigue es un tanto difícil—dijo el, caminando hasta una capsula o algo así, le seguiste y Pika había saltado al hombro de Red— Aquí hay tres Pokemones ¿cierto? —había abierto la parte de cristal, en al cual habían tres poke-ball— Hay un Bulbasaur que es tipo planta

— _Umm…No_ —pensaste, no eras muy fanática de los tipo planta

—Un Squirtle, tipo agua— señalo la poke-ball

—… _Nope_ —pensaste, recordando que contra planta, Agua no era lo mejor

—Y por último Charmander—te cruzaste de brazos, pensando muy bien que hacer. Ahora que recordabas Red tenía un Bulbasaur… y si quería pelear contra él así fuera por mero entrenamiento –el cual sabía que fallarías por apenas estar empezando- preferías tener uno tipo fuego

—Quiero a Charmander—tomaste la Poke-ball la cual se abrió al instante pegándote un susto

Apareció el Charmander en el suelo, con una sonrisita, con su colita ardiendo. Tenía los brazos tan cortitos que te pareció súper tierno cuando los estiro hacia ti

—Buena elección—eso no lo escuchaste realmente, estabas mas concentrada abrazando al Charmander—Ahora toma tu Poke-dex…Supongo que Red te va a acompañar—ahora volviste a ver a Red, el cual tenía una sonrisa decorando su rostro

—Claro, yo el explicare todo lo que necesite—aseguro, pues él ya quería irse de ahí, se estaba sintiendo ignorado por que el profesor estaba acaparando tu atención

—Entonces te deseo suerte, espero verte pronto (T/N)

Dicho esto te despediste y volviste con Red, ambos saliendo del laboratorio. En eso miraste al Charmander, esperabas que no le diera por chamuscarte…no creías ser tan resistente

—No te quemara, le caíste muy bien—dijo Red con mucha seguridad

— _¡Pika!_ —doble afirmación, o eso supusiste

— ¿Está bien…pero como lo devuelvo…?—preguntaste, ¿solo tenías que pegarle con al Poke-ball o cómo?

—Solo pídele que vuelva, las lanzas solo cuando no es de tu propiedad aun— ¿Acaso leía tus pensamientos? Se había puesto a reír y tu roja por el estúpido pensamiento

—Umm… Charmander, vuelve—dijiste al colocarle al piso. La poke-ball se abrió y Charmander entro— ¿Esto es así de fácil siempre?

—No, si es como este de aquí—señalo a Pikachu— no será nada sencillo, tendrás suerte si encuentras Pokemones tan simpáticos—te explico

—Bueno…Quiero ir a ciudad Verde—le dijiste con una sonrisa, el asintió y caminaron a lo que sería la salida del pueblo—Por cierto… Ya tú tienes tus medallas ¿no?

—Si las tengo, también gane la Liga Pokemon*—te relato con tranquilidad, metiéndose ambos en el bosque

—Y que edad tienes ahora…No creo que tengas… cuanto era… ¿14?

—Tengo 19 casi 20—rio divertido, parpadeaste un par de veces

— ¿Casi veinte? ¿Cuándo cumples?

—8 de Agosto…Cuando cambiamos de papel, siendo tu quien pregunta—dijo divertidísimo de la situación

—Pero…como puedes tu… a claro, un _sueño_

—Deberías sacarte esa idea de la cabeza—te menciono, te le quedaste viendo, eso era raro—Según tengo entendido, en un sueño no puedes sentir frio, dolor, hambre o dormir…—Y creo poder demostrar exactamente como demostrarte que esto no es un sueño cómo crees

—De que estas…

Te tomo del brazo y te tiro al suelo, sentiste un gran aturdimiento, te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza. Él se puso sobre ti, poniendo casi todo su peso sobre ti, tomándote con fuerza de los brazos, como si quisiera hundirte en el piso

— ¿Qu-que haces…?—preguntaste temerosa

—Demostrarte que esto no lo estas soñando, —dijo poniéndose a centímetros de tu rostro, pudiste sentir su respiración en tu cuello cuando bajo hacia este—Deberías percibir la realidad de la fantasía (T/N)… —paso la lengua por tu cuello causándote un escalofrió— Y saber a quién le perteneces—eso no lo escuchaste bien, fue un susurro casi silencioso

Sentiste sus dientes en su cuello, mordiéndote con desesperación y mucha fuerza para tu gusto. Viste que se levantaba un poco, limpiándose con la lengua la sangre de los labios. ¿Te había hecho sangrar?

—Te dolió no es así…Esta es tu realidad (T/N)

Era obvio que te dolió y por fin lo terminaste de procesar… ¿¡DE VERDAD TENIAS A RED AL FRENTE Y ESTABAS EN EL MUNDO POKEMON!?


	3. ¿Buenas Noches?

**¿Buenas Noches…?**

No hablaste en un buen rato, él y tu seguían simplemente caminando, el bosque estaba más extenso de lo que tu creíste, definitivamente la perspectiva que tenías en el Ds era muy distinta…

—Estas muy callada ¿Quieres descansar? —te pregunto volteando a verte, le asentiste y te desplomaste al suelo, ya incluso estaba atardeciendo—Deberíamos acampar, no hay pueblos o lugares donde quedarse cerca

— ¿Tienes tienda de acampar? —preguntaste, revisaste en tu bolso y no había, como era tan "Grande" pensaste que quizás hubiera una dentro

—Tengo bolsas de dormir. Las carpas son un tanto inútiles por que no podrías ver las estrellas, ¿no lo crees? —te pregunto sentándose al lado tuyo, quitándose la gorra. Te le quedaste viendo un buen rato sin responderle, de perfil era muy guapo, así como de frente— ¿(T/N)?

—Ehhh…si—dijiste medio ida, el solo soltó una risita y tú hiciste un puchero, se estaba riendo de tu momento de " _Buceo Facial_ " —Aunque nunca he acampado

—Lo sé, una vez me lo contaste—explico con sencillez, se quitó el bolso que tenía en la espalda

—¿Cómo cabe todo ahí dentro? —preferiste cambiar de tema, preferías empezar con las preguntas referente a tu llegada a ese hermoso mundo

—Si te dijera el secreto no sería tan fascinante—dijo como respuesta, sacando los sacos de dormir y sus 7 poke-ball

—¿Los vas a sacar?¿A todos? —preguntaste entre confundida y emocionada, Red asintió y agarro una

—Tienen que comer después de todo—explico, presiono el botoncito y la poke-ball se abrió, dejando salir un Espeon. Demás está decir que te quedaste maravillada viéndolo—Él es Vee

—Lo se~ Antes era un Evee, por eso se llama así—no sabías si lo podías agarrar o tocar, porque se te quedo viendo fijamente, Red abrió otra, de la cual salió un Snorlax

—Él es…

—Lax— él se te quedo viendo, frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrió otra, de la cual salió un Venasaur

—Es…

—Este es Saur—parecía estarse molestando un poco porque tu sabias todos los nombres y no le dabas tiempo de presentarlos. Hizo salir al Poliwrath—Poli— hizo salir al Aerodactyl— Aero—te estabas aguantando la risa de cómo se ponía rojo y miraba a otro lado, cruzado de brazos—No te molestes—dijiste entre risitas contenidas

—Pareces saber más de mí que yo de mí mismo—refunfuño, con los mofletes inflados

—Solo se me tu historia, o la mayor parte de ella—explicaste, atrajiste tus piernas hacia ti y tomaste tu única poke-ball con un Pokemon dentro—Charmander, ven aquí— la abriste, Charmander se sentó en el piso viéndote, te fijaste que todos los Pokemones se te quedaban viendo— ¿Les pasa algo? —preguntaste algo nerviosa

—Solo les das curiosidad, no suelo andar con muchas personas cuando no hay riesgo de gran magnitud—te explico red, sacando un montón de ramas de su bolso

—También tienes eso… ¿Ahí? ¿No es más fácil buscarlas? —preguntaste por lo extraño

—Soy algo flojo, así que es mejor tenerlas de una vez, ¿no te parece? —pregunto poniéndolas todas en una pequeña pila

—Ummm… Quizás—dijiste con tranquilidad—Charmander puedes…ya sabes… Hacer Ascuas…o algo que tenga que ver con Fuego— dijiste esperando y rogando que no fuera como en el juego, que solo pudieran hacer 4 cosas y en las primeras que tenía no estaba Ascuas… O te estas confundiendo de juego de nuevo

—Debe saberlo, tenle confianza—aseguro Red, con la cabeza recostada en la barriga de Lax, Charmander se levantó, alzo una de sus "manitas" y escupió una gran llamarada…el problema es que también quemo un árbol, el cual estaba ardiendo

— **SE QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** —tú y Charmander entraron en pánico, corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras Red se reía por lo que pasaba

—Poli, por favor— el Poliwrath apago el fuego que gracias a dios no se había propagado, tú y Charmander –que de alguna manera acabo en tu cabeza- suspiraron aliviados, te echaste al lado de Red

—No me había pasado por la cabeza que esto podría pasar…—lamentaste, Red te acaricio el cabello –después de quitar a Charmander- de forma cariñosa, para que no te quedaras pensando en eso

—No te sientas mal, pudiste haberte quemado tú

—Gracias por preocuparte—dijiste cerrando los ojos, esa forma de acariciarte la cabeza te recordaba a tu papa, ya que siempre eras su consentida, aunque eso también lo hacia tu…novio…

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en ese infeliz—te dijo de repente y te levantaste a mirarlo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

—Así como tú sabes todo de mi yo sé todo d ti—dijo como si fuera al gran explicación

—Eso no es posible…Además tú…

—¿Soy parte de un videojuego? Ahora tú también estas en él, ¿No recuerdas la última pregunta que te hice?

—Tu…. —te quedaste pensando, en eso el recuerdo fugaz llego a tu mente

 _ **Red:**_ _¿Te gustaría estar en mi mundo? En este Mundo_

 _Si  
Si_

— ¡Claro! Tú me preguntaste si quería estar en tu mundo

—Bueno, me dijiste que sí, así que por eso te traje, ¿No estas feliz acaso?

—Si pero…—te sobaste la parte de tu cuello que Red había "Atacado" —… No debías morderme, eso dolió

—Tu seguías creyendo que era sueño, si lo pensabas así no ibas a disfrutarlo del todo. Además no se te ve mal—decía con una sonrisa tierna, y claro que para él no se veía mal, con ella se sentía superior, pues ya te había marcado

—Porque tú no eres el que la tiene—murmuraste pero el té escucho

— ¿Quieres morderme? —se te subieron los tonos a la cara, no esperabas ese tipo de propuesta, el de forma un tanto seductora se había bajado un poco la chaqueta

—…NO—chillaste y miraste a otro lado, escuchaste su carcajada— a-a-a-además no me diste opción, era un sí o Si—le recordaste, él se puso un tanto nervioso, cosa que como de costumbre, no lograste ver

—Claro que no, estaba la opción de "No". Aunque si le hubieras dado a esa me hubiera puesta en realidad triste…—confeso con una sonrisa pequeña y deprimida

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaste curiosa, sentándote al lado de el

—Ummm…Nada—negó suavemente con la cabeza,. Saco de su bolso una especia de caja de dos pisos, la medio reconociste

—¡Es una pochokera! O era Pokochera…pokecho…pokochi…Pokocho…Pekocho—decías tratando de decirlo bien, y también acordarte del nombre, los Pokemones se pudieron alrededor de red, esperando que este le diera de comer, mientras se reía de tu confusión

—Es "Pokocho", quizás cuando vayamos a Sinnoh a Ciudad Corazón, para que el presidente del Club Pokemon te de una Pokochera—te contaba dándole uno a cada uno, tu Charmander veía como los demás iban comiendo, causando que al babita se le saliera. De forma un tanto sinvergüenza tomaste uno rojo –que recordabas era picante- y se lo diste, Charmander se lo empezó a comer con una sonrisita

—Ehh…perdón por tomarlo sin permiso—dijiste luego de asimilarlo. Red se encogió de hombro y te dio otro

—No importa, además Charmander también tiene que comer, mañana buscaremos bayas también… Tenemos mucho que hacer. Aunque debo decirte que si quieres entrar en los concurso para ganar listones, tendríamos que ir a Hoenn o Sinnoh —te contaba tranquilamente

—¿Solo se puede en esas dos regiones? ¿Y por qué no aquí? —preguntaste

—No lo sé, simplemente no hay auditorias para eso. Además yo realmente no me veo con un traje en un auditorio

—Nunca te has puesto traje de gala? Enserio? —preguntaste divertida. Sin que te dieras cuenta él estaba más pegado de ti

—No, pero si me lo pides con gusto me lo pongo, pero tu tendrías que usar vestido

—Es un trato, y más vale que no se te olvide

—Con tal de verte como a una reina…Ni por error—aseguro y ambos empezaron a reír.

El saco de todo su pequeño bolso, a decir verdad ya estabas pensando que tenía un agujero negro ahí dentro. Comieron una especie de curry, no sabías si era eso peor lo parecía, y haciendo honor a tu actitud de niña apartabas los pequeños trozos de vegetales, los cuales extrañamente Charmander se devoraba con gusto, parecía tu perrito a decir verdad

Después de comer Red devolvió a todos sus Pokemones a su Poke-ball, tu no lo hiciste con Charmander pues no le veías caso, no estaría mal que durmieras ahí con el

El sueño te estaba entrando he hiciste algo medio raro. Te sentaste entre las piernas estiradas de Red y te le recostaste, de hecho te recordaba mucho a tu ex – novio. El fuego hacia unos segundos se había apagado y se veían las estrellas perfectamente

—Nee…—no te extraño esa "Palabra", después de todo el juego era Japonés—… (T/N) ¿No te parecen muy bonitas? —prácticamente te lo susurro al oído, lo que hizo que te recorriera un escalofrió

—Si…son preciosas, nunca había visto tantas…—comentaste distraídamente, acomodándote más, el paso sus brazos por debajo de tus axilas, en una espacie de abrazo suave que no llegaba a apretarte. Sus manos estaban en su regazo y empezaste a juguetear con ellas

— ¿Sabes que eres preciosa?... —te pregunto dándote un pequeño beso en la base del cuello, no le respondiste, estabas medio ida, solo te dejaste hacer— Nee (T/N)... ¿te duele lo que te hizo?

—Un año de relación es… casi un milagro para mi…pero si a él no le importo…solo debo olvidarlo—dijiste in muchos ánimos de hablar sobre el tema

—Me parece bien, es mejor que lo olvides…Yo podría ayudarte

— ¿A si? como—preguntaste un tanto divertida

—Empezando por esto

De forma delicada hecho tu cabeza para atrás, de tal forma que pudieras verle el rostro. Se acercó más a tu cara y pego sus labios con los tuyos. Era solo un piquito, sin embargo el parecía querer más, cosa que la posición no le permitía, tampoco es como que tu muy atarantada mente te lo permitiera

De forma algo extraña te da la vuelta, y te vuelve a besar, agarrándote de la nuca para que ni se te ocurra separarte, pero tú solo pones la manos en su pecho, no por querer separarte, solo que te da algo de vergüenza ponerlas en su cabeza para jugar con su cabello

—Ah~…—se separaron, Red se relamió los labios, estaba un poco rojo, quizás de vergüenza peor no lo parecía—Eso estuvo bien…Buenas Noches (T/N) —ahora te dio un tierno beso en la frente, se recostó del árbol que tenía atrás y se durmió, tú le seguiste, Charmander se había montado al ver a Red dormido, así que mientras Red te rodeaba la cintura con sus brazo tu abrazabas a Charmander que se acurrucaba en ti

—Quizás…de verdad no sea un sueño…—dijiste en un último susurro antes de que cerraras los ojos para dormir, acostada en el pecho de Red


	4. ¿Suerte de Principiante?

**¿Suerte de Principiante?**

Lo primero que viste al despertarte fue a Charmander, el cual estaba viéndote como esperando a que despertaras, parpadeaste un par de veces y miraste hacia arriba, Red también te estaba viendo, de la misma forma que el Pokemon de fuego. Te pusiste roja y otra línea de pensamientos vino a tu cabeza

Saltaste casi volando del regazo de Red y te empezaste a palpar el cuerpo, pisaste el suelo y luego volviste a Red que te miraba divertido. Te pusiste de cuclillas frente a él y le agarraste las mejillas y se las jalaste

—Esho duele—te dijo mirándote, tú le soltaste los cachetes y abriste la boca

—¡DE VERDAD ESTOY AQUÍ! —chillaste entre alegre y asombrada. Red se estaba frotando las mejillas para quitar el dolor

—Creí que eso había quedado claro ayer—decía aun sobándose las rojas mejillas—Ouh…~

—¡Ay perdón! …¿Porque soy tan lenta? ¿Por qué Mundo? porque soy tan lenta para captar. Mi madre me lo dice y no le creo—balbuceabas auto regañándote. En eso escucharon un ruido en los arbustos. Los dos voltearon a ver, de los arbustos salió un Pikachu que al parecer, había aparecido por el bullicio

—Vaya…Que extraño—comento Red, mirando al Pokemon ahí parado solo viéndoles—No suelen acercarse

—Pero es adorable… ¿Lo podría capturar? —preguntaste. Red solo te asintió y miro a Charmander

—Eso claro si él quiere pelear

Después de una muda petición Charmander, este ya se encontraba peleando con el Pikachu que lo que más hacia era esquivar. Charmander algo frustrado y queriendo ganar por ti y que te sintieras orgullosa lanzo una llamarada que el pobre ratoncito eléctrico no pudo esquivar y quedo medio chamuscado en el suelo

—¡BIEN! —chillaste dando brinquitos, tomaste una poke-ball vacía de tu bolso y la agrandaste—Ok…Así debería servir ¿no? —la medio acercaste y el Pikachu entro en ella, el botón titilo en rojo y al dejar de hacerlo casi te da un infarto de la alegría

—Vaya, eso estuvo muy bien, Charmander debe quererte mucho

—Y yo quiero mucho a mi chiquito—lo alzaste y le diste un besito, Charmander parecía celebrarle cuando lo bajaste—Lo puedo sacar ahora o…

—No deberías, literalmente quedo noqueado, hay que llevarle a un centro Pokemon…Aunque no viste si era hembra o macho ¿verdad?

—Es hembra, su cola era como un corazón*—decía pegando brinquito—Atrape uno~

—Pero no usaste la Poke-dex—te quedaste hecha de piedra. ¡Se te había olvidado por completo! A este paso no ibas a terminarlo ni de milagro—Tranquila, cuando ya esté curado y salga puedes hacerlo—decía para animarte

—Claro…—de forma lastimera te encorvaste hacia adelante, debías dejar de ser tan despistada y distraída…pero el lado bueno es que ya lo tenías

Red guardo todo lo que habían sacado y tú devolviste a Charmander a su Poke-ball. Ahora que era de día te diste cuenta de que el bosque era realmente frondoso pero muy bonito. Viste a unos cuantos Pidgey volando

—¿Quieres uno tipo volador? — Volteaste a ver a Red, estaba excesivamente cerca de tu rostro. Te pusiste cual bombillo y te alejaste un poco

—Pu-pues si…¿En verdad me pondría montar sobre uno?—preguntaste curiosa

—Claro que puedes, solo hay que entrenarlo lo suficiente—explicaba— Ahora… Si vamos en esa dirección hallaremos un centro Pokemon—dijo señalando a la derecha. El empezó a caminar y tú le seguías

Caminaron en silencio, aunque tú sentías como si te miraran, viste a todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa. En eso te detuviste frunciendo un poco el ceño, se sentía tan incómodo el estar siendo observado. Sentiste algo restregarse contra su pierna y aun con la media la piel se te puso de gallina

 **—** **¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!** —chillaste brincado y cayendo sobre Red el cual también cayó al suelo

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza. Te pusiste ropa y querías meter la cabeza en la tierra, habías quedado sobre el…demasiado comprometedor—(T/N) voy a creer que me estas tentando—advirtió divertido

—¿Tentando? —un sinfín de pensamientos mal sanos aparecieron en tu mente y te pusiste aun más colorada—¡PERVERTIDO COCHINO! —chillaste parándote y tapándosete la cara con las manos

—Jajaja tranquila—dijo sentándose—¿Eh? Mira—viste lo que te señalaba, ahí estaba un Vulpix sentado, viéndote fijamente

—Eso era… ¿lo que me estaba viendo? —parpadeaste un par de veces y recordaste algo—La Poke-dex—empezaste a palpar todos tus bolsillos mientras Red te veía fijamente, aguantándose las ganas de tirarse encima de ti, debías ser un poquito más cuidadosa al buscar en tus bolsillos traseros

Se tapó al cara con ambas manos, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, desviando sus pensamientos sucios de la escena…es decir, el quisiera ser el que haga eso, además de eso el querer acariciarte un poquito más de la cuenta era algo que llevaba queriendo desde hace tiempo, cosa que tu ignorabas por completo

— _Vulpix, Pokemon zorro. Sus seis colas son magníficamente hermosas. Al evolucionar le salen aún más colas_

Alzo la vista al escuchar la voz electrónica, por fin habías encontrado el Poke-dex. Red suspiro y se levantó, se puso al lado tuyo mirando lo que decía. El Vulpix seguía ahí, completamente quieto, como si esperara algo

—Parece que le simpatizaste mucho—comento divertido. Miraste de nuevo al Vulpix mientras guardabas el Poke-dex y te acercaste a el

—Hola chiquito~—dijiste acariciándole por debajo del hocico, él se dejaba hacer— ¿le pasa algo? —preguntaste un poco asustada de que se dejara. Te levantaste y te alejaste un poco, el Vulpix te siguió y se sentó frente tuyo

—Parece que quiere acompañarte, puedes usar la poke-ball aun si no están inconscientes—te explico, soplándote en el cuello y sentiste un escalofrió—Eres muy sensible en el cuello—comento divertido

—Pues si—dijiste algo avergonzada, sacando la poke-ball—Además me tengo que cobrar lo que me hiciste

—¿Enserio? —pregunto en tono coqueto, ampliaste la Poke-ball y la lanzaste al Vulpix, el cual se quedó en ella. La tomaste y la encogiste—Parece que eres una suertuda…

—Pues…quizás—respondiste no muy segura y te pusiste frente a él. Le bajaste la camisa y la chaqueta y te acercaste. Por querer hacerle pagara un poquito le lamiste suavemente un poco la piel

Escuchaste con cierta vergüenza y satisfacción que jadeo. Luego de acercarte un poco más y le mordiste suavemente. Él puso una mano en tu cabeza y te acerco un poco más, para que lo hicieras más fuerte

 _—_ _¿Es un masoquista?_ —pensaste algo ida, enterrando tus dientes con más fuerza. Cuando creíste que era suficiente te separaste, él tenía una sonrisa que no supiste descifrar en los labios –la cual era de satisfacción total-

—Bueno (T/D)-chan… es mi turno—viste una especie de brillo mal intencionado en su mirada. Lo cual no se alejó de la realidad. De forma un tanto brusca bajo por tus hombros tu blusa y empezó a repartir pequeñas mordidas –algo dolorosas- y chupones, marcándote por completo—Listo, perfecta—comento al momento de acomodarte la ropa

—¡TODO EL MUNDO VERA ESTO! —chillaste un tanto molesta

—¿Que esa no es la idea? —pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza

—¡No! No quiero que me vean así… Me da pena—admitiste mirándole con un poco de ira—Dame tu chaqueta

—¿Qué?

—Dame tu chaqueta, no quiero que me vean, pensaran algo que no es verdad—explicabas esperando que te la diera. Red resoplo y se quitó el bolso, lo dejo en el suelo para luego darte su chaqueta—Quieres que piensen que…

— ¿Lo hicimos o algo así? Créeme que no estaría nada mal. Tú me gustas mucho—su tono coqueto y galante disminuyó a -50 tu rabia, tu timidez y vergüenza hizo gala –de nuevo- y te pusiste rápido al chaqueta –que te quedaba algo largo-

—No te creo—dijiste con los mofletes inflados, empezando a caminar

—Deberías. Eres preciosa—dijo caminando tu lado—La gente debe estar ciega para no sentir atracción

—Ummm Solo físico… ¿eh? —arqueaste una ceja

—También me gusta tu manera de ser… —dijo para corregir un poquito lo que había dicho antes, él te conocía demasiado bien, sabía que odiabas la gente superficial—… Despistada pero muy aventurera

—Jugar Outlast no me hace aventurera

—Ese juego es algo espantoso, no sé cómo lo ganaste, tampoco el DLC—dijo en un suspiro

Antes de decir algo llegaron al centro Pokemon. Entraron y viste a la enfermera, la que clonaban en todos lados. Decidiste no prestarle atención a eso y entregarle al Pikashu que habías dejado K.O. Mientras lo curaban, Red te explicaba cómo funcionaba el Administrador de Pokemon, para guardarlos

—¿Y tú cuantos tienes ahí? —preguntaste. La verdad se veía raro el que llevaras la chaqueta de Red, quizás era igual de malo que dejaras ver tu cuello y hombros

—Eso también es un secreto—dijo guiñándote un ojo y tu inflaste los cachetes

Cuando te devolvieron al Pikachu lo sacaste de la poke-ball y lo cargaste, el solo ladeo su cabeza y te abrazo. Esperabas que te electrocutara, pero esto nunca paso

—En verdad eres suertuda—comentaba Red mientras caminaban—Cuando yo hice eso Pika me electrocuto—suspiro dejando caer lágrimas de cocodrilo

—Por ser pervertido—dijiste sacándole la lengua

—Pika~—dijo el que estaba en tus brazos. Red solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo

—Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos? Me siento realmente perdida…

—Bueno… Ahora vamos a ir a la región de Sinnoh

—¿Por qué? ¿Que no íbamos al Gimnasio?

—Es mejor donde puedas empezara ganar concursos—empezó a decir—Quiero verte en vestido de gala

—Pero…Se supone que mi madre es la que da el traje, aquí no está mi madre—dijiste arrugando la nariz, al no comprender

—Yo te comprare el vestido—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿No es muy caro?

—¿Quién crees que le hablas? Tengo mucho dinero, créeme que puedo regalarte cualquier cosa—aseguro—Peor mientras, hay que llegar, solo tenemos que caminar unas 2 horas, comeremos de camino

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bienvenida al pueblo Hojaverde—parpadeaste varias veces, completamente ida y quizás ya necesitabas un psiquiatra y que te metieran en el manicomio.

Duraron exactamente 2 horas caminando por el bosque que parecía no tener fin y de repente tenías un pueblo en frente tuyo, que era indudablemente el de Sinnoh. Miraste a Red que seguía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Miraste al frente y de nuevo a Red

—¿Cómo llegamos? —preguntaste sin comprender

—Ya te lo dije, solo caminamos, no era tan lejos—pudiste –por fin- notar cierto engaño en su voz

—Si el juego que compre…es de Pokemon rojo…como llegamos a una región que es de Pokemon Platino, Perla y Diamante

—Tu 3Ds tiene conexión a Internet, ahí se creó todo esto—decía con al lengua un poco trabada. Quería convencerte de que era eso lo que pasaba aun cuando eso era mentira

Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente, eso era algo que él creía que era mucho mejor a contarte la realidad, no sabía cómo reaccionarias al saberla. Le encantaba esa inocencia que tenías, con la cual creías sus pretextos que aunque no eran escuetos no eran del todo creíbles

—Muy bien, vamos a pueblo arena—dijo el pasando un brazo por tus hombros—Veremos al profesor y podremos seguir

—Ummm… Aunque…no he peleado con nadie, no podre ganarle a ningún líder de gimnasio si no lo hago

—De eso nos preocupamos en el camino, créeme que los criadores Pokemon son una molestia y también algunos entrenadores, pero sé que te ira bien, yo te ayudare un poco—aseguraba con confianza

—Gracias~ —dijiste en una especie de ronroneo. Caminaron entre la hierba para llegar al siguiente pueblo que no era muy lejos. A mitad e trayecto les apareció algo, un Shinx—Lo… quiero… —balbuceaste casi babeando

—Entonces atrápalo, pero no solo uses a Charmander, Los Pokemones pueden sentirse abandonados si no los sacas a pelear de vez en cuando

—Entonces…—tomaste una poke-ball y después de mirarla unos 5 segundos—¡¿Pero como se cuál es cuál?!

—Si no te apuras te electrocutara~—dijo alejándose un poquito

—Pu-pues… ¡TU! —chillaste al no saber cuál era cual

De la poke-ball salió Vulpix, el cual casi del mismo susto soltó una gran llamarada que quemo gran parte de la hierba y al Shinx con ella. Red se rio bajito, al parecer eras una amenaza con Pokemones de fuego, pero que se le iba a hacer. Saco a Poliwrath para apagar las llamas

—Nunca había visto a un principiante atrapar tres Pokemones en un solo día, no de forma tan sencilla—admitió, viéndote atrapar al Shinx K.O

— ¿Suerte de Principiaste? —preguntaste tentativamente

—Es probable, ¿te gusta el tipo eléctrico?

—Sí, aunque me encanta el Luxray—fantaseaste mirando la poke-ball en tu mano—Lo hare muy fuerte—aseguraste

—Claro que si… Por ahora hay que seguir caminando, nos quedaremos en Ciudad Jubilo, ahí hay un hotel

—Y también necesito cambiarme de ropa—dijiste un tanto incomoda recordando ese detalle

—Bueno, sigamos~

Siguieron caminando para llegar a Pueblo Arena. Red seguía formando una especie de plan en su cabeza. Ciertamente eres suertuda, que un Pokemon se acerque era algo sumamente extraño. Aunque al parecer tú estabas muy feliz e ignorante de lo que pasaba en tu mundo…


End file.
